


Don't lose yourself

by Windwave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В подземельях Галры очень легко потерять себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lose yourself

В подземельях Галры очень легко потерять себя. Там нет ничего, кроме холода, темноты и жутких звуков - лязг дверей, стоны, отзвук движения огромных механизмов бесконечной тюрьмы.  
Широ давно бы потерял счет времени, свои воспоминания и надежду, если бы не Мэтт. Мэтту тоже страшно, до холодного, липкого ужаса, разливающегося по телу каждый раз, когда мимо их крохотный камеры кто-то проходит.  
Мэтту страшно, но он находит в себе силы говорить. Широ укладывается головой на его острые колени и слушает. Слушает рассказы о том, какой сегодня день (Мэтт отсчитывает их по своим пробуждениям и наверняка уже давно сбился, но это не так уж и важно), и что случилось в этот день на Земле, когда-то очень давно. Слушает про семью Мэтта, про его сестру, мать и отца, про дом, собаку, сад на заднем дворе, любимые книги Мэтта, музыку и научные исследования, комиксы и настольные игры.  
Мэтт говорит тихо, словно боится, что проходящая мимо камеры охраны сможет услышать его хриплый голос. И тогда всё прекратится.  
Широ давно бы потерял себя, не будь у него это испуганного, подрагивающего голоса в темноте, и худых коленей под затылком.  
А Мэтт бы давно потерял себя, если бы не знал, что там, в холодной темноте, есть тот, кто его слушает. Тот, кто рядом.


End file.
